Blue in the balls or Blue in the face?
by heartx3core
Summary: a fun little from the wizarding world, otherwise, How to Use Fred & George's fiesty magic against them.. twincest with our favorite twins, fred & george.


Disclaimer: I do own any of the characters in this. These are just made-up plots from my own sick mind. Even though, I do wish I could have Fred and George down my pants… hmmmmmmmm…

**Blue in the face… Or Blue in the Balls?**

After a long day of fussy shoppers and casting anti-theft jinxes at his store, a tired George retreats to the peace and quiet of his apartment, which he shares with his identical twin Fred. He drops his old, stained robes onto the floor, and began to remove his sweaty clothing. After fidgeting with the clasps of his torn work pants, he flicked the light of the bathroom on, tossed his clothes into the washer in the far corner of the kitchen, and opens the bathroom door. Lifting his shirt over his head, he pulled the bathroom door closed with the edge of his foot. He pulled his shirt off to reveal very large, much defined muscles. Bare naked, he turned on the shower and steps inside. He threw his boxers over the curtain, and began washing his shaggy red hair. All of a sudden, he hears slight mumbling coming from the living room, then loud pounding on the bathroom door, figuring its Fred, he called out his name.

"Uhh… Is that you Fred?"

"'Orge" mumbled a small voice.

"Is that you, Fred?" he turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel from the floor and wrapped it around his wet body.

"'Orge."

"Stop being such a bloody idiot, Fred, I'm not nude, well I am but I've got a towel, just open the damn door."

"'Orge! I 'ant!" His whimper got louder.

"What the bloody hell," George walked to the door and pushed it open, to reveal a very blue Fred lying on the floor twitching, frightened by the color of his brother's skin he screamed "What the BLOODY hell happened to you?"

"It 'Urts. 'Orge, It 'Urts."

"What happened?" George kneeled over his brother, and placed his arms around him, and picked him up. Laying him on the couch, he propped his head up with a pillow and covered him with the throw blanket on the couch.

"'Mione."

"What?"

"'Mione! She 'ave me 'lue 'alls."

"I understand Hermione has that effect on some people, mate, but why the bloody hell are you entirely blue."

"A Jinx, I 'uess."

"How the hell did she get in here anyway? I guess you're going to need some help then."

"'Esss!"

He picked up the coat he'd thrown there before, and placed it over his shivering brother.

"I'll be right back. I have to call Hermione. And Mum. She needs to bring over the video camera."

"Oh 'Reat."

George picked up the phone and dialed the number of Hermione's home; it'd been a long time since he'd called her, since the incident where she'd caught Fred and him going at it… in her bed.

'_I wonder why she was here in the first place…" _George thought in his head.

The phone rang and rang, until a similar voice answered, the deep voice of Hermione.

"Hello? Granger residence."

"Erm, Hello, Hermione."

"George, I'm not telling you how to undo the jinx, unless, there's other reasons you called…"

"Of course there are, I haven't spoken with you in a very long time. But seriously... How do I undo this?"

"Beat him."

"What?"

"If you make him cum, which will be entirely painful, the curse will be broken."

"How am _I _supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, George. What you and Fred were doing before... You know you... Ass fuc-"

"I get it, I get it, Hermione. Okay whatever, Goodbye."

"Oh I'm not finished yet. I hope you and your brother die because of this sin, to make it worse for fuck's sakes your twi-."

George set down the phone and went back into the living room.

"Fred. I'm going to have to… make you cum."

"Are you 'uckin' 'erious?"

"Yes."

George ran his hands along the blue body, stroking every part of his brother, gets every part tingling.

"OW! 'HIS 'UCKING 'URTS."

"Too fucking bad."

He figured oral stimulation would feel better in a normal state, in this state, it would hurt way worse, but considering his brother needed to cum soon, he went in for the kill.

Gliding his hands down Fred's blue shaft, George licked and sucked on it making the spots turn back to their pale tan state. He rotated the hard, throbbing cock as he pulled it in and out of his mouth. Slight shrieks were coming from Fred's mouth, making it hard to concentrate.

"IT 'UCKING 'URTS! YOU 'ON OF A 'ITCH, 'MIONE 'RANGER, ILL 'ILL 'YOU!"

And with the last shriek of pain, Fred's pain and suffering wore off. Fred exploded inside of George's mouth, a blue sticky liquid. And all his pain went away, but it seemed to turn into something else.

"Oh my god… George…." The shrieks of pain turned to moans of pleasure.

George kept licking and sucking, while Fred reach his hands down and pulled George's head up and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss. Fred took control and reached his hands down to the towel separating the two brothers. A large, hard erection pulsates the others and Fred knew George was horny. He pushed the towel down and grabbed his brother's erection and rubbed it hard with his hand. George turned his body around and let Fred enter him. George began to grunt loudly and Fred just let out an everlasting moan. Finally, Fred released himself inside of George. George dropped himself into the arms of his brother.

"Thanks George."

"No problem, Fred."

"Why was Hermione earlier here, anyway?"

"I don't bloody know. She came by to see you about some bible study at her house on Thursday, and when she turned to leave, she pointed her wand at me and whispered something."

"What a bible bitch. Got any ideas how we can get her back."

"I don't know…"

"Do we still have those taffies that make your hair grow really long, really fast?"

"No, we've only got the ones that were messed up, you know, made the wrong hair grow."

"Are you thinking…? What I'm thinking?"

"What, Donations to her church?"

"Oh yeah."

Ok. That was my first ever story. Give me ideas guys. I'll fix it up a little bit to make it better. But hey, I wrote this in like 10 minutes because I was bored. Tell me if it needs work. I'm currently working on a 13 chapter story around Fred and George… including simple paint animation. 


End file.
